Tossing and Turning
by RyanTyler2294
Summary: Masamune remembers why he never sleeps over. However, not it's a bit too late to cover things up.


Tossing and Turning

**I swear this one isn't as sad as A Pocket Full of Posies, and that you're gonna get like half way through and call me a lair, but I promise it softens up!**

**Mostly Masamune centric, with a small touch in yukimasa komasa(father son) is present, with appearances by Chosokabe, Keji, Sasuke and Mori.**

**As always I would like to thank my wonderful beta for putting up with my horrible grammar! **

He hadn't thought much about sleeping over at Yukimura's place. All of the guys were hanging out there that day, and it had been the general consensus to stay the night. That way their parents didn't have to worry about what time they came in, and they were able to stay up for as long as they wanted.

He'd thought it was odd when he called Kojuro to let him know where he was staying, and his retainer kept asking if he was sure he wanted to stay the night. However, he didn't pay too much mind to it. Kojuro was always a little overprotective when it came to these sort of things.

It wasn't until sometime after two in the morning when he understood what Kojuro had meant. Actually, he was surprised that he had forgotten. He had been having such a good time that it had completely slipped his mind.

Anyways, everyone had fallen asleep. Masamune had chosen to sleep in the middle of the bed, with Yukimura to his left and Chosokabe to his right. Keji had taken over the beanbag chair and Mori had made a pillow out of his coat because he had opted for the floor.

He'd been sleeping peacefully up to this point. He was in a deep slumber, deep enough to dream. That was the problem. It didn't take long for the nightmares to start. Flashes of his father, and his brother. His father choking on his own blood as he was stabbed repeatedly by an unknown hand. Yet somehow Masamune knew it was his own, but continued the actions despite his father's screams. There was a voice behind him that told him where to stab and his father said it was okay. Yet the screams he let out still horrified him when he was forced to twist the knife.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see his brothers decapitated body, no doubt it was also his work. The eyes of the head stared at him accusingly, and then the body moved. Its bloodies finger reached out towards him. It wanted revenge!

He was scared. And shook his head unable to get words out but tried to beg regardless. The hands closed in. They were right in front of him now.

Then he was dragged away and found himself choking on the floor, his hands clutching at his throat as he panicked. He tried to cry for help, but his mother only smirked as she hovered above him. Then she smiled gently as she crouched down to be besides him. Her hands wrapped around his throat as he gasped for breath. And there was blood everywhere! It stained his hands the walls as it spurt from his family members dead bodies.

Despite the gruesome terror in front of him, he couldn't scream. Maybe it was the hands cutting off his oxygen, or the lack of being able to physically scream in a dream like he was trying to do.

Lastly, as always, there was the knife that took his eye. His body would suddenly become alive with the pain from that day as it was cut from his face.

Then he could scream!

He screamed so loudly that he woke himself up.

His hand clapped over his mouth as he remembered he wasn't at home. This was only because of the panic of taking in his surroundings and realizing that this was Yukimura's place.

The lights flicked on and he could feel everyone around him jump awake. He didn't have time to compose himself, or rather he didn't think to compose himself.

"What's wrong?"

"Are you okay?"

"What happened?"

He could barely respond he was shaking so badly.

"I'm fine." He managed to squeak out.

The door swung open as Sasuke arrived looking worried. He had heard the scream from down stairs and came to see what was wrong. It took a little bit for him to take in the room and see what the problem was.

"What happened?" He was more than concerned seeing the teen shaking. He looked close to tears.

"I think he had a nightmare." Yukimura said softly.

"I'm fine." Masamune snapped, but it wasn't convincing because his voice was cracking and the tears were finally starting to slip out.

Chosokabe rubbed his back trying to sooth him.

"Don't touch me." He smack the hand away.

"Do you want me to call Kojuro?" Sasuke had squatted in front of him. He was trying to talk to him gently.

"I'm fine. Let's just go back to sleep."

He knew they weren't going to listen to him. He was shaking, and sweating, and crying, while trying not to let out a sob. His eyes were darting around the room. His adrenaline was still pumping through his system. It left him in that state where you weren't sure if you were still dreaming or awake.

Time was moving funny, and for some reason he was still in pain. People were talking to him, but his hearing was fading in and out. When he could hear it was like he was in a tunnel.

"Kojuro's on the phone."

He wasn't sure when Sasuke had left, and while he was slightly mad that they had called Kojuro, he was relieved to hear his voice on the other end. He was barely able to hold the phone because of his unsteady hands.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He had to hold the phone with both hands and turn away from the group to talk. He could hear them whispering but couldn't make out what they were saying because he was trying to focus on the conversation.

"Are you sure? Do you need me to come get you?"

"No. I'll stay." He didn't want to be the guy who had to go home because of a nightmare. Besides, he doubted that it would happen again tonight.

"You're sure?"

"Yes. I'm okay now." This time it wasn't as much of a lie. Kojuro's voice always managed to soothe him after nightmares.

"Alright." Kojuro sounded as if he wanted to protest, but was willing to let Masamune try one last time. "My phone will be on if you need me okay."

"Okay."

"If you change your mind just call."

"Alright, bye."

He handed the phone back to Sasuke who asked if Masamune needed anything once last time. The dragon declined, and Sasuke took the phone out of the room.

"Are you okay?" Yukimura asked.

"I'm fine now." Masamune said for what felt like the thousandth time. He appreciated the concern, but he also wanted to stop talking about it.

"Let's just go back to sleep." Chosokabe said. He always seemed to know how to take control of the group in situations like these. He could tell that Masamune shouldn't be left alone, but harping on the subject wouldn't do any good either.

They all agreed, going back to their original places.

"You guys want the lights off?" Keiji asked the group, but the question was really for Masamune.

"It's cool." Masamune said and the others sounded off behind him.

He fell asleep easily. And the nightmare returned in the same way. This time he had trouble waking up, and he could feel his body twist and turn as he tried to physically pull himself awake. In the midst of this, his eyes had opened, but the scenes continued to play in front of him. Again, his screams were what woke him.

He sat up up, almost falling off the bed. His eyes darted around the room, registering that he was safe, and he was able to lay back down. He panted, still trying to calm down.

This time everyone didn't jump awake. He could tell from the way Mori shifted that he was awake, but trying not to draw attention to Masamune. When Sasuke opened the door to check on them, Masamune stayed still, pretending to be asleep.

Sasuke sighed, closing the door and leaving. Masamune let out the breath he had been holding. He shivered a bit, still a bit hesitant about going back to sleep. It was just embarrassing at this point. He should just call Kojuro to pick him up.

As he laid there trying to decide, Yukimura's hand was suddenly in his. When he looked up the other man had his eyes closed, but he could tell he was awake and doing his best to make his friend feel better. Chosokabe had moved closer so that their backs were touching.

He smiled softly, not able to overlook his friends kindness. He decided to stay the night after all, and while he had woken up two more times that night, he found himself being comforted enough by their presence and compassion to not be ashamed of it.

**Fin**

**Reviews are always appreciated ^^**


End file.
